1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming metal wiring in a semiconductor device, in particular, by which a diffusion barrier and a copper layer can be formed in situ by using several reactants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wiring processes have been performed by forming a TiN layer as a diffusion barrier in a reaction chamber and then depositing copper (Cu) in a subsequent reaction chamber.
Where catalyst such as iodine (I) is used, Cu deposition is performed after catalytic adsorption in a catalytic adsorptive reaction chamber.
Existing wiring processes, however, produce an oxide layer such as TiO2 on the TiN layer resulting in poor interface characteristics and unsatisfactory catalytic effects. There are also drawbacks that three separate reaction chambers are required, the processes are complicated, and long wiring time is required.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming metal wiring in a semiconductor device by which wiring can be carried out in situ in a single chamber system in order to obtain excellent interface characteristics and a short process time.
According to an aspect of the invention to accomplish this object, there is provided a method for forming metal wiring in a semiconductor device, the method comprising the following steps of: forming a TiN thin layer on a semiconductor substrate by using Ti compound containing a halogen element which corresponds to a group XVII element in the periodic table and NH3 reactant and adsorbing halogen atoms to the surface of the TiN thin layer; and forming a copper (Cu) thin layer on the TiN thin layer by using the adsorbed halogen atoms as catalyst.
According to another aspect of the invention to accomplish this object, there is provided a method for forming metal wiring in a semiconductor device, the method comprising the following steps of: forming an insulation layer on a semiconductor substrate and a contact hole in the insulation layer; forming a TiN thin layer on the insulation layer including the contact hole by using Ti compound and NH3 reactant and adsorbing halogen atoms to the surface of the TiN thin layer; and forming a copper (Cu) thin layer on the TiN thin layer by using the adsorbed halogen atoms as catalyst to fill the contact hole.